


I Found What I Need In You (I'm Willing To Bleed For You)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Kingdom inspired, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace and Clary's evening didn't quite go the way they had expected.





	I Found What I Need In You (I'm Willing To Bleed For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This song was a prompt from my beautiful Reppinda5o3, Right Here Waiting by Staind, and the story idea was very heavily influenced by the series Animal Kingdom. I actually want to write a full length story sort of in this verse, although that's going to have to wait!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" That was growled out with another punch to the face, sending Jace Herondale's head snapping to the side and he felt his ears start to ring.

He spat out blood on the slick stones underneath them before looking up at Jordan Kyle with a nasty curl of his lip.

"I already told you— _no_ ," he hissed out. "You need me to repeat it for a third time, or is there not enough brain cells between the four of you to understand a  _fucking two letter word_?"

Jordan let out a laugh, with absolute no sincerity behind it, and then he was lunging forward and punching Jace again.

Coward.

It was four on one, and they had managed to surprise and over power Jace and now he was tied up, sitting on the stones that were tiled around the pool with blood coming out of his nose and mouth and ears and from the split on his arm and on the side of his face, and Jordan was still trying to act all big and punch him as though he had earned it.

Jace was going to kill him.

He was going to fuck up every single one of his friends, and then he was going to kill Jordan with his bare hands.

"Where's the money, Jace?" Jordan asked, shaking out the hand that had hit him on the side of his face.

Jace let out a wet sounding laugh.

"Not happening, Kyle," Jace replied with a shake of his head. "Never happening."

"We pulled that job together, I deserve half the take," Jordan sounded almost petulant and it made Jace laugh again.

This was why he never did jobs with him anymore.

This was why Jordan had been cut, even though they had history.

"You fucked up, Kyle," Jace shook his head again, sniffing at the blood that was crusting at his lower lip. "You didn't do your part and so you didn't get the money. Also—" he snorted, even though it hurt his nose to do so, he was pretty sure that it was broken. "That was two years ago. Haven't you moved on since then?"

Jordan's eyebrows pulled together, the corners of his lips turned down.

Jace's eyebrow quirked.

"Unless it's not just about the money," he began.

The thug on Jordan's right glanced at Jordan, who was staring at Jace with hard eyes.

"It's about Clarissa," Jace stated, and really, he should have known it.

That was what all the problems had started over.

Too bad Clarissa Morgenstern was his girl, always had been, always would be, even if it hadn't always been official.

It was hands off, mouths off, thoughts to yourself when it came to her, and it had lead to many fights, even among Jace's friends.

It had lead to many fights between him and Jordan. even when they had been tight.

"You said this was about two hundred k," the guy on the right muttered and Jordan shot a glare at him.

Jordan laughed.

"Two hundred k?" Jace rolled his eyes, even though it tugged at his eyes and hurt. "The whole take was three hundred k, and there was five of us who pulled the job. How the hell would it work out that Jordan's cut was two hundred when he didn't even do his part?" Jace clicked his tongue condescendingly as he looked back at Jordan. "You been lying to your boys, Kyle?"

Jordan answered by throwing another punch, this time to Jace's stomach, and there was an undeniable cracking sound that Jace knew well, from experience.

There went a rib.

"Oi!" Came a shout that drew their attention, and all of them except Jordan had their guns in their hands.

Jordan's eyes went wide and Jace looked toward the house, in the direction of the voice, and he smirked, even though it hurt his split lips and his broken nose.

Clarissa.

Looking sexy as hell, given she was still in the red and black underwear and bra set that she had been wearing fifteen minutes ago when they were in their bedroom and had no idea that their evening was going to take this turn.

And dangerous as shit, with a machine pistol in each hand, her delicate hands, her long red nails wrapped around the grip and her fingers on the triggers, her arms steady and her gaze lethal as she looked at the intruders.

"Bash, Si and Alec are all on their way over here," she began, her voice even.

Jace could feel his cock twitching in his sweatpants, despite the  _entire_  situation.

He loved that woman.

"If you leave now, you can get away, and we'll only come after Jordan," Clary lifted an eyebrow at Jordan, who was reaching behind himself, for the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. "We know you're just here because you thought it was a quick and easy payday, and usually you'd suffer for that, but this time we'll let you off with a warning.  _Most_  of you," her gaze was still on Jordan. "If you stay, you're all going to be killed, and no one will ever find your bodies. Plus," she shrugged a shoulder. "If you  _don't_  leave, I'm going to start shooting first. And I don't go for the places that'll make things quick."

"This chick," Jace heard one of the guys standing half behind Jordan snort before stepping forward. "You like playing with guns, baby?" He stepped forward, and Jace was still smirking, because he knew this wasn't going to end well. "I got one you can play—"

A shot rung out and the man was suddenly dropping to the ground, screaming out in pain as he gripped his thigh which was now spurting with blood.

"You crazy bitch," another one shouted out as he saw what had happened and he lunged forward, but Clarissa kept her eyes wide open, and actually smiled at him with her bright red lips, and pulled the trigger a second time, getting him in the arm.

She wasn't playing around.

That was why Jace loved her.

"So are you pricks going to leave and let me get back to my date night?" Clarissa asked, her eyes on Jordan. "Or do I get to shoot another one of you?"

Jordan's jaw was clenched so tightly there was a nerve jumping and his face was completely drained of colour as he flicked his fingers at his group of men, indicating they grab their shit and leave.

One of them helped up the guy who had been shot in the leg.

"We'll see you soon," Jace told Jordan, his eyes glinting dangerously, a promise of what was to come.

Jordan looked like there was something more he wanted to do, but he didn't, because Clary was still waving her gun around and that snarky smile had dropped into a much more serious expression, and he knew that if she aimed for Jordan, it wasn't going to be an arm or a leg that she hit.

They got out of there, the four of them, only minutes before the rest of the boys were showing up.

Alexander Lightwood hissed through his teeth as he shoved open the broken side gate that lead around to the pool area and he saw Jace all bruised and bloody, Clary kneeling next to him and finishing off untying him.

"Fucking Jordan?" Alec hissed. "He's still around? What the fuck did he want?"

"We'll do a lap of the house," Simon Lewis had a gun gripped in his hand and his eyes were narrow as he nodded over at Sebastian, who was pulling out his own gun from his waistband. "Make sure they're gone."

"He said he wanted money," Jace muttered as he rolled his shoulders and then winced at a clicking sound, although he had a feeling that it was just his spine popping after being hunched forward in an uncomfortable position. "But it was really about me, and it was about Clarissa."

"He still got a hard on for you, darling?" Magnus Bane called out from where he was coming through the gate, a lot slower than the others, his eyes flicking around at the mess in the lounge and the kitchen that was obvious in the open glass sliding doors.

"I'm pretty sure it was more about just landing a few punches," Clary muttered as she touched her fingertips to Jace's cheek and he winced, his nose wrinkling. "He's been wanting to do that for years."

"Understandable," Sebastian snorted as he came back out to where they were. "House is clear, no one else here, although the place is a fucking mess."

"We can come back in the morning and help you to clean up," Simon continued as he joined them. "We need to get  _you_  cleaned up first."

"I'll be fine," Jace said, getting up gingerly.

"That's gonna need stitches," Alec pointed to a deep cut on Jace's arm, which had been sliced open where he had hit some broken glass when he had been shoved around by Jordan's guys.

"I've got it," Clary said.

"You sure, darling?" Magnus shook his head as he looked around before his eyes landed back on the blood that was sprayed along the ground. "It looks like they've done quite a bit of damage."

"It's not all my blood," Jace replied, even though  _most_  of it was. "She shot two of them."

Sebastian snorted.

"Of course she did," he grinned over at Clary who smirked back.

"I've got it," she repeated again and Alec nodded.

"We'll be back in the morning," Sebastian said, leaning forward to give Clary a kiss on the cheek and then nodding at Jace before walking toward the gate.

"Text us if you even  _think_  that you can hear them coming back," Alec told them quietly, obviously not happy about leaving as he reached out and squeezed Jace's shoulder, finding a small place to squeeze that wasn't smeared with blood.

Simon and Magnus gave Clary a hug before the group of them left, and then Clary turned to face Jace.

"I  _told_  you to stay hidden," Jace told her, raising an eyebrow even though it made his face twinge.

"Don't even try this with me," Clary rolled her eyes at him. "I stayed there long enough to call everyone and make sure they were coming, and then I even gave you a few extra minutes to see if you could manage to get yourself out of that situation, but you didn't, so of course I had to come in to save your ass."

Jace snorted and shook his head.

"Besides," Clary shrugged a shoulder. "I knew that Jordan would go a little easier on you if I came out."

"I'm pretty sure any good favour that you had with him disappeared the minute you shot one of his guys," Jace responded and Clary shrugged again.

"I would have been able to calm him down...If I really needed to," Clary's eyes glittered and Jace let out a laugh, ignoring the tightness in the corner of his lip.

"What—with your magic pussy?" He mocked and Clary clicked her tongue at him.

"You want to keep playing the big guy here, acting like you weren't just saved by your woman, or are you gonna let me make you feel better and then suck your cock?" She asked him sassily, and Jace fell quiet pretty quickly.

They headed back into the house and walked past the mess, ignoring it, and went to the back room of the house—their room—with an en suite.

Clary helped Jace get out of his clothes and into a clean pair of briefs before she started cleaning him up.

The ground of their en suite ended up covered in stained towels and ripped clothes and cotton wool balls covered in blood and antiseptic as Clary cleaned all of Jace's wounds, putting butterfly stitches on the cut on his forehead, and then actually needing to put proper stitches in the cut on his arm, Clary working quickly with a needle and thread, absolutely  _not_  her first time doing this.

Clary came into the room after washing her hands, finally finished with Jace, and she looked at the time on her phone.

"Nearly four," she muttered.

"I so had other plans for date night," Jace rolled his eyes as he extended an arm toward her.

"I bet you did," Clary smirked. "I saw the weed in your drawer."

"But Jordan had to ruin it," Jace made a face.

"Jordan  _always_  ruined things," Clary grinned and Jace rolled his eyes again before Clary was moving forward again to kiss him.

She could taste blood from the cut on his lip, and the antiseptic from where she had cleaned it, but she ignored it because this wasn't anything unusual.

Jace ignored the pain, hands going to Clary's hips, holding her against him firmly, kissing Clary back, rolling his hips upward.

He had been aroused since he had seen Clary with her gun.

It wasn't healthy, but he didn't give a shit, he loved seeing Clary all powerful and sassy and _ready to kill_  for him.

Clary moved and went down on him, her tongue piercing pressing against the sensitive head and her lips sliding down to take him all into her mouth.

He could feel her smile around his cock as he groaned and reached out to grip her hair, not guiding her movements, letting her do what she knew he loved, letting his head drop back to moan at her attentions.

Jace didn't take long to come, and then he man-handled her onto the bed so that she was stretched out and he knelt between her legs, his mouth between her legs.

It was a little awkward, because the way that Jace was bracing his arms underneath him made the injured one ache, but he pushed it back to bury his tongue inside Clary.

She writhed underneath him, rolling her hips upward, clenching her fingers into the pillow underneath her head.

When she came, her taste mingled together with the antiseptic taste from the ointment she had put on his cuts, and Jace loved the change of taste in his mouth, eating up as much as he could of her.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, Clary naked from the waist down, only with a bra on, and Jace completely naked, their bodies pressed together.

"I'm gonna kill him," Jace whispered.

"I know," Clary whispered back as she reached out to turn off the bedside light.

"You know he came back because of you—even if he was trying to play it off like it was about the money," he continued.

"I know," she replied.

"I'd kill anyone who was a threat to you," Jace's promise edged on a threat.

"I know," Clary repeated once more before kissing his shoulder, curling herself around him and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
